Love at first flight
by fallengrl
Summary: This is a one-shot! Why doesn't Nudge ever get what she wants? Why would Iggy like a girl without wings? Will this story end on a happy note? The povs in this story alternate between Nudge and Iggy. Some Fax, maybe. Rated T just to be safe.
1. diD I just say that?

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything! None of the miraculous characters in this story! Maybe in future chapters but not this one!**

**Nudges pov**

It's been a while since I've actually hung out with anyone in the pack. Max is still in denial crying her heart out. Angel is still, well, missing. Gazzy and the blind Pyromaniac have been doing the usual. What have I been doing? You'll see.

I've been drowning in my own tears. You see, I love Iggy. He has Ella. isn't that a problem? Where I come from, (I'm black) we have a cat fight until we get what we want. It doesn't work here in Arizona. Guess I won't be getting what I want anytime soon. " Knock, knock, who's here?" Asks the man in question. Gosh he looks so cute with his stupid blond hair.

" Hey Iggs, I believe you knock before you enter." I say as he comes to sit on my bed. He starts to feel with the purple spread on my bed knowing it will make me yell.

" Gosh Nudge, you must be bored, Staying in this house all day. You wanna go shopping." He asks

" Really! That would be great! But don't you have a date with Ella?" Is he blowing her off for me? This was awesome!

" Screw Ella. Let's go shop 'til we drop. I'll buy you anything you want." On the inside I was screaming. His breath smelled of mint. I could tell he was leaning into me. It felt great, he missed and kissed me on the cheek. Maybe he meant to do that. " I'm just going to call Ella and cancel." Awww, he was sooo sweet. Ella didn't deserve him. He walked out of my room so I continued to play with my paper dolls. Maybe I had to act a little older, like Ella.

Remember how I told you Ella didn't deserve him? When Iggy got off the phone he told me that she broke up with him! For what you might ask? Because he's hanging out with me too much. What a lie! She lives with us, she would know! The terrible thing is that I share a room with Ella.

But more talk with my problems later, I have to tell you what happens next.

**15 minutes later (American Eagle)**

**Iggy's pov**

I can't believe her! She has the nerve to break up with me because I was hanging with Nudge too much! I blew Gazzy and bombs off for her. Max is way more understanding than her sister.

I took Nudge to American Eagle. She just loved this store. Trust me, do not take Nudge to American Eagle alone. She talks A LOT! but I kind of like it. I know I used to hate it but I think I'm, developing feelings for her? Did I just phrase that into a question? Readers please answer this! Do I like her? " Ig, did you hear me?" Nudge asked concerned.

I found that my right hand was leaning on something hot. " OWWW!" I yelled. I wasn't aware of it when Nudge dragged me out of the store and into the food court. She told me my hand had been laying on a hot plate thingy.

" Sorry Nudge. I was just doing some thinking." I told her, trying to sound smooth. What was I saying! This was my little sister!

" You miss her don't you?" She asks. I don't have to ask, already know who she's talking about. Surprisingly, I shake my head no. I'm a free man.

" I was just thinking about Angel, and Fang. And how beautiful you look in that top." Did I just say that? I could see her dark brown eyes boring into mine. Couid feel the tension between us too. Could hear the love bug buzzing.

**Review please! Did you like it?**


	2. Ticks?

**Disclaimer- I do not  
>own Max ride. I wish I did because this series is Awesome! But I don't. Kyra is<br>all mine though**

**Nudges pov **

**I was wondering why he was acting so crazy. Was it because of me? I  
>tried to calm him down but he just kept saying sorry. Then h started to cry! I<br>was so sad, what was with him? I felt really bad I didn't know what to do. "  
>Iggy, are you okay? Should I go call Max?" I asked. He just shook his head and<br>continued crying. **

**" Max! Help!" I yelled. I was still trying to calm Iggy down. He was  
>throwing a tantrum, kicking and screaming. Everyone ran up to his room, Max,<br>Ella, Gazzy, Angel. Even Dr. Martinez. **

**" I'm going to take him to the hospital." Said Dr. Martinez. **

**He kicked and said " Leave me alone!" I was anxious to go too. Ella  
>looked a little scared.<strong>

**" I'm going too. I want to go." She said. I was very mad. **

**" Then I'm going as well." I chimed. No way was I taking no for an  
>answer. I helped Max's mom get Iggy downstairs into the car and we went to the<br>nearest hospital. Ella and I had to stay outside because Dr. Martinez thought  
>we were going to be a bother. We both had the same expressions, lip out and arms crossed. <strong>

**" I'm Sorry Nudge. This is all my fault." Ella looked a little teary.  
>Wait, how was it her fault that Iggy was sick? <strong>

**" How is this your fault. He's just traumatized because of me. I bet it's my fault." I didn't want her to feel bad  
>about Iggy because what I did was wrong. She still looked a little sad.<strong>

**" You know Kyra Lowell? Well her older brother had this party, an older  
>party. Like seniors. I took him to it then went upstairs to hang out with Kyra<br>and left him with Derek. They were like smoking downstairs and I guess he got  
>tricked into doing it. I bet it was bad stuff. I'm sorry." She started to cry<br>silently. " He told me and then said he didn't want to tell you, that it would  
>look like he was really stupid. But he wanted to tell everyone else, so I<br>assumed he liked you. I got so mad at him I didn't know what I'd do." She was  
>weeping now. <strong>

**It's been about two hours now and we're starting to worry. " I think we  
>should go in." I say. " Anyway, why'd we come here? We're bird kids, I doubt<br>they're going to find a cure for him anyway." **

**I spot Iggy and Dr. Martinez. It was a very slow ride home. Strangely,  
>Iggy fell asleep after trying to pull the wheel towards him. When he was<br>finally asleep Dr. Martinez told us his sickness. " Iggy has Tourettes."**


End file.
